Inner Peace
by Cimer Chef Putin
Summary: Lelouch has survived the Zero Requiem and has become immortal. Now he lives a peaceful life with C.C. until when he decides to see his friends again. Under a false identity, he will continue to watch over them and face what he has done.


**AN : Hey Guys ! It's been quite a while. I'm sorry for letting all of my stories on pause, mostly for a lack of motivation and time but I realize it's time for me to go back to what I like to do. This new story will contain small chapters, Lelouch here has become immortal after the Requiem and lives with C.C. Then he decide to see what's going on in his friends' lifes...**

* * *

**I'd Rather Go East**

« Happy Birthday, my dear witch »

« Happy Birthday, partner. »

Somewhere on Earth, in a small, unpretentious farm, a couple of people were celebrating, like everyone else in this World, the first birthday of an event that brought unexpected though exceptional change in the Globe. The death of a monster and the freed of everyone from war and tyrany.

Little did they know that this same monster and his accomplice were the ones celebrating in this farm.

"It's been 1 year already." Lelouch mused while tasting the Italian Wine. "Times of peace flies quickly."

"Quicker than eight hundred ones, I'm quite sure of that." C.C retorted, smiling coyly. "Don't forget you're still a teenager."

He chuckled. "Touché. But not everyone's life has been that acomplished at nineteen."

"Not everyone is a Prince with superpowers and daddy issues, you know."

Lelouch snorted. "I was more thinking about finding my true love."

C.C blushed. "Oh shut up you..."

Suddenly, she leaned to plant a soft kiss in his lips.

"My only regret is..." He lowered his eyes. "We can't have children because of the code."

"I know." She reassured him. "But you'd be a terrible father."

Lelouch blinked. "Hey ! I raised the current Britannian Empress, and she's doing pretty fine at not slaughtering people around."

"I was kidding, _Lulu_."

He smiled. "I know."

They sat on the grass and sunbathed for a while, doing nothing but admiring the view and profiting of each other's company.

"Don't you want to move from this place?" Lelouch asked suddenly.

"Why?" C.C replied. "Don't you enjoy Albania?"

He shrugged. "Yes but I'd like to change a little bit."

C.C frowned, thoughtful. "Hmmm, we could go to Italy, it's not so far away..."

Lelouch had a mysterious smile on his face. "Oh no, not Italy, I'd rather go East..."

* * *

**Tokyo, Britannian district. Ashford University**

Kallen Kozuki was sitting at the last row of her classroom, watching the window with melancholy. It had happened at this stadium, the famous summit of the UFN in which Lelouch and Suzaku declared war on the World, in which she kissed Lelouch...

It was painful at the beginning, to pretend that she was happy like everyone else, while in fact she was crying in her bed, in her shower, crying for the man she loved, crying for a monster...

At least some people understood what she was living. Milly, Rivalz, Nunnally, her mother... Her cure from the countereffects of the Refrain was cheering Kallen a bit.

One day her mother told her these words : "Lelouch is not dead, he lives in all these people's smiles. So, smile, my sweet child, and he will live through you too."

She was right. Mothers were always right.

From this day Kallen tried to take the bright side of life. And, in a way, it was quite easy. The bright side of life was everywhere. Happiness was overflowing like a bright shining sun. The World, and especially Japan, had never witness such a babyboom. It was wonderful to see everyone or almost everyone to try to help others and build a better World.

"Ahem. Attention please." Her professor's voice snapped her thoughts. "I'd like you to welcome your new classmate, Alan."

She widened her eyes. There was something in this boy's appearance that caught her attention. Or maybe it was that penetrating gaze that was watching her...

"Hello, my name is Alan Spacer, and I'm happy to be your new classmate this year."


End file.
